Nancy Wheeler
"...Screw that." ― Nancy before firing a gun in the forest while looking for Barb Nancy is one of the major characters in The Walking Dead: New Hope. Nancy is smart, brave and strong woman that doesn't fear facing any dangers on her way. She protects everyone by herself if she has to and is also a very helpful person. Early Life Nancy was born as the oldest of three children in her family. Nancy attended high school in her town and got good grades there and focused very much on the school. However, one day at one of the parties that Nancy agreed to go, she carried herself "too far" with one boy and a friend that was with her tried to talk to her and persuade her to leave with her. Nancy disagreed and simply floated her away and her friend left with disappointment. When Nancy spent time with one of the boys her friend gone missing and when she found out about it she regretted and regrets to this day that she did not listen to her because then she broke up with Steve anyways. Before so, Nancy experienced many unpleasant things that happened to her and saw that going on the party was a bad choice from the start. Nancy, feeling a great guilt decided to talk to Jonathan and he agreed to help her with search of her missing friend, Barb. Apocalypse Beginning On Apocalypse Day, Nancy and Jonathan went to the woods to find Nancy's missing friend, Barb. Thanks to the evidence they got and put together, they hoped that Barb could be somewhere here. Nancy and Jonathan were prepared and had weapons with them to kill anything or anyone who would stand in the way. They found nothing but the first walkers in the woods. Nancy decided that they have to go and with Jonathan, she ran away from the forest.. They both didn't know what was happening so after a moment of conversation they decided to investigate the situation. Nancy spent the night with Jonathan, but in the morning Jonathan went to Atlanta to see Will and Joyce, leaving Nancy a letter. Nancy dressed and set off to her home but saw no one, and the streets were in chaos, walkers were everywhere and Nancy had no choice but stele the car and escape from the city, leaving Hawkins and her family behind. Apocalypse Nancy was kidnapped by a group in Seattle who imprisoned her and other people. One day, someone attacked a base of the kidnappers and thus saving Nancy. It was Ellie. They both decided to escape from the city together using a truck and then a boat on which Ellie came to Seattle. They both returned to Tommy's Town where they later fought off the attackers and thus eliminated them. Nancy also "met" Will, the truth was that Nancy immediately knew it was Will, Jonathan's brother but she didn't want to say anything, she kept it as a secret. She was his good friend and friend of Clementine. Nancy built a friendly relationship with the group and they lived peacefully until the cult kidnapped Nancy, Clementine and Will. Nancy almost lost her arm but everyone managed to escape in almost one piece. Days later, the cult attacked the town so everyone evacuated to the boat which was later destroyed and caused the separation of the group. Nancy saved Will from a walker and tried to do everything in her power to help Will with handling the loss so Will, Nancy and Sato went to Arizona in search of a better life that was not found anyways. 2 Years later Nancy and Will crept into Jackson, the city that had rejected the group earlier for what they did. Nancy and Will saw no way so they tried to sneak inside and collect supplies, but unfortunately it ended up that Will was shot in the shoulder by Ellie, not knowing it was him. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Ellie and Nancy met again and in this way the whole group was reunited again despite the previous difficulties. Nancy told the truth that she knew Will's brother and he immediately wanted to look for him, he also wanted to get his old friends from Arizona where they had left them two years ago. Nancy, Sean and Will went to Arizona, taking his friends from there and taking them back to Jackson. Before coming back to Jackson, Will learned the truth about his brother and that he was alive. Nancy and Will tried to find out where Jonathan might be, so it took them back to the mountains in the north, not finding Jonathan there, but Nancy's brother Mike. Everyone returned to Jackson and Nancy did everything in her power to save Mike because he had been stabbed by a cultist earlier. Days later, when Will and Ellie returned with Jonathan, Nancy was happy that he really was alive and that Will had his brother back, later they went to Hawkins and found the rest of their friends, spending some time at Scoops Ahoy before returning to Jackson. The next day there was a party in the church where everyone spent time together and Nancy comforted Dustin by dancing with him. Personality: Hyper-intelligent and Studious, Determinant and confident. Not getting scared by the threats on her way and does everything to protect her people. Relationships Ellie- Nancy is a good friend of Ellie. From the time they met in Seattle they had a good contact until the group was separated on the boat. She did Ellie a favor, doing all she could to help Will. Mike- Mike and Nancy were close before the apocalypse but their relationship broke down from unknown reasons. After saving Mike, Mike showed his ingratitude but it wasn't real, it was because of his anger and nerves. Nancy talked Mike into reconciliation and he agreed and decided to start all over again Jonathan- Jonathan and Nancy have become friends since the first meeting. Jonathan and Nancy had many close moments that eventually made them a love couple when Jonathan offered Nancy jewelry but Nancy refused and Jonathan explained why he wanted to do it. Nancy agreed to the relationship with Jonathan and they are together to this day. Category:Character Category:Characters